


A Taste of Success

by Aishuu



Series: Torn Pages [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light tastes victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Success

He could still feel the shadow of L's warmth in his arms. His father had forcibly yanked L's body away from him, grabbing the other detectives to help make arrangements. Light had been told to check the scene for any clues, but really he knew that his father was worried for his sanity. 

The spoon L had been holding still lay accusingly on the floor, forgotten in the commotion. Light reached over and picked it up, remembering the way L always seemed to be eating. He never gained any weight, though; it was like his fantastic brain required a fantastic calorie count. The utensil was smooth in his hand, and Raito smiled at it, before licking the spoon.

Victory, Raito decided, tasted like coffee.


End file.
